Angel Eyes and Black Flies
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if Brin had been as strong as Max and Zack when it came to fighting the simplification? How would that have affected the siblings, would Tinga still be alive and where would Max have ended up when she was having issues? ML
1. Chapter 1

"I knew you couldn't be one of them", smiled Tinga as Brin stopped the Humvee

"Just had to play along until I got the info, oh if they ever try to simplify you just concentrate on family and they don't get you", answered Brin as she got out of the Humvee and opened the back door

"What ever you say sis", said Tinga as Brin unlocked the hand cuffs then punched the partition screen so it looked like Tinga had been the one to escape

Logans Apartment

"Now they have two and Charlie's bumped up because of Manticore", whispered Max as she sat with Logan on his couch

"Things will work out you'll get your family back", comforted Logan

"Sentiment is weakness don't you remember that, if it wasn't for it Tinga wouldn't have sacrificed herself and you wouldn't have left Brin for Manticore", replied Zack as he walked into the room

"As I recall you were there too, it wasn't just baby sister", smiled Brin as she and Tinga stood next to the window

"How", asked Max

"I thought since I was stuck playing the good little soldier, I might as well figure out how to get Manticore out of our asses and I knew they were close to Tingas family so I waited for things to play out and here I am", stated Brin as Max hugged her sisters

"What do you think Zack, take down Manticore once and for all", asked Tinga

"Lets do the damn thing and live free for once", smiled Max

"Brin and Tinga come with me we'll contact the others and get weapons we'll be back in seven days. Max, you and Logan get info on just how many people are going to be at Manticore in eight days", instructed Zack

"Mommy", asked Case as he walked out of the spare bedroom rubbing his eyes

"Yah sweet heart everything's going to be okay", smiled Tinga as she hugged the boy

"They hurt Daddy but Aunty Max says he's going to be okay", replied Case

"Charlie and Case can stay here while you work things out", suggested Logan as he noticed Zacks killer look

"Let's go", said Zack as he headed for the door and Brin followed

"Listen baby, Mommy loves you and I'll be back soon", smiled Tinga as she kissed Case then walked out the door

"Hay Case why don't we see if Logan has anything to eat in his fridge", stated Max as she noticed the boy was about to cry

"Okay", whispered Case as Max took his hand

Day Three

"We'll be back in a few hours, dinner will be done in a haft hour so just take it out of the oven and enjoy", said Logan to Charlie and Case as he and Max exited the Pent house

"Thanks for dealing with them and keepin them safe but do we really have to do this chip thing tonight", smiled Max as she tried to stay as far away from Logan as possible

"It's no problem with the family and yes it has to be tonight if he gets the chip it's curtains for all. Are you okay Max", asked Logan as they entered the elevator

"I'll be fine just might be coming down with a cold or somethin", explained Max

"Damn, a brown out I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while", stated Logan as the lights went out, the car jerked to a stop and the emergency lights flickered on

"Why me, why me", asked Max as she sank to the floor

"Max what's the matter", asked Logan as he wheeled over to Max and went to touch her arm

"Stay back", warned Max as she shrank away into a corner

"Max what's the matter", insisted Logan his face etched with worry

"I should have just stayed home, you see I go through these phases", started Max

"Phases", repeated Logan

"Cause of my feline DNA, oh god this is something I so don't want to talk about, you know cats, mating cycles and right now I, I'm trying very hard not to jump your bone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry", said Max as she noticed she'd climbed onto Logans lap

"Oh", whispered Logan as Max got off his lap and crawled back into the corner

"This time it's different and it's screwing with me more, usually it's just any guy and it's easier to fight but this time I only want you. It's like I starting to think it's not ordinary cat DNA I think it might be lion or something lookin for the highest, the strongest", rambled Max as she started pacing the car

"I'd hardly say I was your strongest choice", stated Logan not knowing entirely what to say

"Yes you are and that's why I love you", replied Max as she found her way back onto Logans lap

"Max it's just the heat talking", reasoned Logan

"Not entirely", smiled Max as she kissed Logan

Two hours later when the car jerked back to life

"Oh god I'm so sorry Logan did I hurt you", asked Max as she found herself laying on the floor of the elevator with Logan

"I'm fine minus a headache, I sorry I took advantage of the situation", whispered Logan as the two got dressed in record time

"It's not your fault it's just my freak genes", answered Max as Logan got back in his chair and sent the car back up to the Penthouse

"It's not your fault either, come on we need to talk", stated Logan as the elevator doors opened and they entered the Penthouse thanking God Charlie and Case were already asleep in the guest room

"I'm sorry", whispered Max as she sat on the couch

"You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. It's not your fault what they programmed you to do", comforted Logan as he rolled his chair in front of her

"But I, I do love you but I don't want to loose you as a friend because of my screwed up DNA", replied Max as she lowered her head

"And I love you and I don't want you to run away from me", said Logan causing Maxs tear streaked face to shot up

"I won't run", stated Max as Logan held out his arms and she climbed onto his lap

"Will you look at us", smiled Logan as he held Max tight to him

"Pathetic", laughed Max into Logans chest

"Hopeless", added Logan

"Lucky we hooked up", whispered Max as she looked up at Logan smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Day Seven

"So this is Maxs Sugar Daddies crib", asked a blond haired woman as a group entered the Penthouse through the window

"They're not that way Jondy", hissed Zack

"Praise the almighty above they are finally like that and what team do you swing for chicky", asked Original Cindy as she looked up at the blond from her position sitting on the couch

"Can yah leave my sisters alone until after the battle", asked Max as she walked up to the group

"Well I already know three of seven are het, my chances for a genetically revved up female are slim and Original Cindy has no lickedy chick as of present", complained Original Cindy

"Jondy does swing that way", laughed Brin

"Once this is over I'll have ta look yah up girl but it looks like I have three more children, do you sweets want to meet your cuzes Case and Maxima", smiled Original Cindy as she looked at a infant baby, four year old girl and five year old boy who were amongst the group

"Yah Original Cindy here is going to be the babysitter for our little excursion, you might just go het with all the cute babies around", laughed Max

"Bite you tongue Boo, you may be revved up but if you say things like that, I will lay the smack down", replied Original Cindy

"Well we've got Ali, he's Sarahs, Mai is Syl and Krits she's three months, and Biana's mine. I can go either why when I'm in heat", explained Jondy as Syl passed the baby to Original Cindy

"Well no prob with that, good things can happen, got Boo and Wheels to stop snaking around and start banging the gong", smiled Original Cindy as she lead the children out of the room

"Baby Sis is all grown up", smiled Zane as he hugged Max

"Well I'm not the youngest here right now", smiled Max as Jace walked into the room

"You stayed at Manticore how", asked Sarah as she hugged Jace

"Max has away of beating things into your head and look the twins are back together", smiled Jace as she looked at Max and Jondy hugging

"You got out of the water", whispered Jondy

"Yah and now we have to get out of the fire", smiled Max

"We have to get moving did you and Logan get the info we need", asked Zack

"I hacked into Manticores computer systems there are 30 soldiers, 4 each of X1-4s, 6 X5, 23 X6, 78 X7, 76 X8, 21 X9 and 56 non X projects. We also have blue prints", answered Logan as he rolled into the room

"What happen to all the X5s there were at least 78 of us, so that leaves 57 unaccounted for", asked Krit

"They're serving their supposed purpose, fighting", answered Logan

"So we do this thing tonight", replied Zack as he looked at the group

"Logan dude or Little Maxie do you know where any kennels are, I have my dog Pixie down in the van", asked Zane

"How's he with the kids and does he bark", asked Logan

"Ali and Biana love him", stated Brin

"She doesn't bark, why", asked Zane

"If you can get her up the back way she can stay here", answered Logan

"Thank you dude you're the coolest", smiled Zane as he shook Logans hand and Zack rolled his eyes

"Okay Logan station yourself at the computer, Charlie get the keys", instructed Max

"Keys", asked Tinga

"I need away to help you and all of you need to be in the same vehicle, so Max stole a prison bus and I'm going to drive. Also I'm going to control when the explosion occurs as you escape", answered Charlie as he walked into the room

"Also less suspicious then eleven motor cycles and a van", added Max

"So lets go", replied Zack as he jumped out the window

"I'd kiss you but I have to keep my head in the game", whispered Max as the rest of the X5s headed for the window

"Just come back", answered Logan as he gently touched Maxs hair

Woods Outside Manticore

"We'll set charges in a web pattern working the way to the outside, then we'll get the hell out of here", stated Zack as the X5s climbed out of the bus

"Charlie keep your head down", stated Tinga as she looked back at Charlie in the drivers seat

"I'll be here when you get out", smiled Charlie as the X5s headed towards Manticore

"Listen up the loops in place, there are eight X7s around the border and four soldiers in each main corridor once you get in", said Logan over the wire

The X5s laid the explosives and made their way back outside and towards the bus with no insistent.

"Charlie time to hit the bottom and gun the engine", stated Logan as he watched the group jumping over the perimeter

"Charlie", asked Tinga when there was no answer and the bus came into sight

"Hold we've been made", replied Zack as they saw X7s surrounding the bus and Charlie laying dead in the drivers seat

"No", cried Tinga as X7s approached them with guns

"This can't be fucken happening", yelled Max as the fight started

"Damn, Damn, Damn", added Logan as he typed at his computer to find that his own loop had been looped by Manticore

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Logan what's the matter", asked Original Cindy as Logan slowly rolled into the living room

"Is my Mommy and Daddy okay", added Case as the children looked up from their picture book

"Case you're Daddy's dead and the rest of the people that went into battle today are alive but Manticore captured them", whispered Logan as Biana started to cry

"No Daddy can't be and the Evil King can't have Mommy", cried Case as Logan held him, Biana and Ali

"Can't we get them out", asked Ali

"If twelve X5s can't get in and out, we can't", answered Logan also starting to crying

"No my boo can't be gone, she just can't", stated Original Cindy as she held onto Mai and Maxima for dear life

Ten Days Later

"Sometimes it seems like it happened to someone else, like maybe it was a story I heard. Even though I know what's happening, sometimes I can't help feeling that she's not really gone forever and I just hope she's okay and one day she'll come back to me. But as I watch my new hacks to Manticore that can't be tracked for the sixth day straight, I know that she and her brothers and sisters will never be okay. The sun is coming up and for now I'll take care of the babies that were left by their parent, fight the good fight and as a wise woman once told me blah, blah, woof, woof", thought Logan as he sat at his computer watching the video play as he cried

"State your designation", yelled Renfro as she and Lydecker watched the twelve X5s, six of which were being pulled out of shrink boxes and the other six were strapped down to tables with red beams pointed into their eyes

"452", whispered a weak Max who was covered in sweat and curled into a fetal position

"Max please come back", whispered Logan as he shut the computer off and Pixie followed him to check on the children


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think you're doing", asked Original Cindy as she walked over to the locker area at Jam pony

"Boss told me to get a locker, this one's free", answered the new rider

"No it ain't, try one of those", replied Original Cindy as she pointed to some other lockers

"Fine", answered the guy as he moved

"Poor Maxie please be the same Boo I knew when you come back", whispered Original Cindy as she ran her fingers over Maxs name on the locker

"What happen to Max, you haven't told us, so tell", stated Sketchy as he and Herbal walked over to her

"Fine if you want to know just listen to Eyes", answered Original Cindy as Eyes Only appeared on the TV

"Since the early 1990's billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments on genetic engineering. It's goal to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. The winter of 2009 twelve of them escaped from a facility in Gillette, Wyoming and another escaped a year ago. After ten years of freedom the twelve still alive were captured and tortured into submission, to remember their soldier training. Forced to used numbers instead of named these children who are now nineteen to twenty one are the only thing Eyes Only will focused on until their release from Manticore", said Eyes Only over the TV

"What you talkin abou", asked Herbal as the link ended

"Genetically revved up female, remember those wanted posters that you thought looked like Max. It was Manticore trying to find her. She and her brothers and sisters were sick of running they decided to take the bad guys down and got taken down themselves. My Boos locked in a three by seven foot cell at night then during the day she gets her brain picked at so she forgets her time of freedom", answered Original Cindy as she wiped at her tears

"Damn, why would she want to escape if that's all she knew", whispered Sketchy

"Because Manticore messed up, their soldiers are flawed, they have seizures and they didn't know why so if someone showed signs they were killed and autopsied. They found this out when it happened to a ten year old named Jack, he had a seizure during morning line up, a few days later a nine year old Max went into seizures and the guards saw, her siblings wanted to protect her so they bit the hand that beat them", explained Original Cindy

"The most high has got to have a purpose, he must", said Herbal as all three were crying

Logans Apartment

"Yoh Logan anything added to the site about my girl", asked Original Cindy as she entered the computer room

"She, she's pregnant", whispered Logan

"You mean when you two banged the gong", asked Original Cindy

"She's three months along, there are also other notes Tinga's also pregnant and the other females are going to be inseminated since the unit is basically out of commission", answered Logan as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes

"Those idiots are so sick", yelled Original Cindy as a phone began to ring

"That's Zacks", whispered Logan as he rolled over to the shelf that it was sitting on

"Are you going to answer, it could be Manticore, if they got the number out of Zack", replied Original Cindy as Logan answered any way

"Sam", came a soft elderly female voice over the phone

"No but I'm a friend of his, could I help you", asked Logan

"It's about his son", answered the Woman

"Son", asked Logan in disbelief

Two hours later

"Yes his son, I can't take care of him and his Mother died in a food riot. Sam use to come and visit and he gave Jenny his cell phone number. I thought maybe he could take the boy in but he's not here, yet you say you can help", asked the woman as she sat on Logans couch and a seven year old boy played with a warn out deck of cards

"Well Mrs. Palas, Sam and his brothers and sisters had a hard life and they were taken back to a very bad place, I was entrusted with their children, I'd be willing to take Danny in as well", answered Logan

"Do you have any proof, I don't want Danny to wind up in some hell hole", replied Mrs. Palas

"Sam, Brin, Jondy, Krit, Max, Syl, Tinga, Zane, Jace, Sarah, Bryce and Cara", pointed Logan as he handed Mrs. Palas a picture frame containing an image of the brothers and sisters standing next to the window

"Uncle Logan, look what I made in school", yelled Ali as he, Biana and Case ran into the Penthouse

"It's a picture of the park, it's wonderful", smiled Logan as the three climbed onto his lap

"Who's this", asked Biana as she looked at Mrs. Palas and Danny

"This is you're Uncle Sams son and his Grandma Mrs. Palas", answered Logan

"Hay Wheels thanks for letting me walk the little one home from school, I'll see you munchkins tomorrow", smiled Original Cindy as she pushed a stroller with Maxima and Mia in it

"So Sam and his family will one day come back here and Danny will be able to go to school", asked Mrs. Palas

"I assure you I'm doing everything in my power to get them back and I will take care of their children until they come back", swore Logan

"Okay", whispered Mrs. Palas

Manticore

"So tell me why are you so sure they wont betray us again", asked Renfro as she and Lydecker sat across from one another

"I taught these kids to think of the unit as their family and it was apparently family that made them betray us, X5 734 was swayed by X5 656 and X5 798 by X5 452. They are meant to be a unit and now that they're together again we should have no problem. Also X5 656 husband is dead and we've convinced her that her son is also", answered Lydecker

"Well their training re begins", smiled Renfro as the twelve X5s marched into the room

"Now that you've been brought back to your Manticore training you will be allowed to be a unit again, X5 599 your orders are to take your unit to barracks 16", stated Lydecker as he stood in front of the X5s

"Yes sir", yelled Zack as he turned around and the others followed

"Lights out X5s", screamed a guard as the twelve marched into the barracks and the guard locked the door shut

"This might be interesting if Ben was here telling stories", stated Zane as each took a cot

"So how'd you survive", asked Max

"Thinking about Pixie", answered Zane

"Get some rest we're stuck here and training starts tomorrow", whispered Zack

"Why don't we just give up", asked Tinga as she started crying

"I know they said they killed Case like Charlie, they also said they found Eyes One and killed him, they tried to get me to say his name. Which means they didn't get to him but he's layin on the heat about us in his hacks", comforted Max as she crawled over to Tingas cot

"You really thinks that was what they were doing trying to find where they were", asked Jondy as she, Sarah and Jace also went over to Tingas cot

"They're fine and we'll get out of here before these babies are born", stated Max as the girls huddled together

Logans Penthouse

"Hell dude, cool place", stated Sketchy as he, Herbal and Cindy approached Logan in his computer room

"Five months ago Original Cindy told you the truth about Max and her family, they are still securely within Manticore but Manticore has sent their babies to another compound along with a unit of younger clones. I need your help to save them", stated Logan as he turned around from the computer

"We's can't take on the government", replied Herbal

"Just watch this it happened three days ago and tell me you want innocent kids that can be saved to go through the same thing", answered Logan and started a video feed

"Start", stated Lydecker as a tank with the X5s in it filled with water

"What are they doing to my Boo, she's eight months pregnant", asked Original Cindy

"They've been in there for five minutes why won't they let the girls out", added Sketchy as Jondy and Max started struggling but they're ankle straps kept them under the water

"X5 452, X5 210 start over this time with out struggling", instructed Lydecker after seven minutes when the girls were finally let up

"For your info X5 452 is Max and do you want others to suffer through that or how about this when they were first brought there", asked Logan as he changed the video

"State your designation", asked Renfro as Max was in the shrink box

"My name's Max", answered Max as the room shrank three feet

"State your designation", retorted Renfro

"Kiss my transgenic ass", yelled Max as the room shrunk to two feet

"How long can an X5 last without food or water", asked Renfro to the lab tech

"Six days, maybe", replied the Lab tech

"Call me in a week", stated Renfro as the wall closed hiding Max

"Stop this", whispered Original Cindy as Logan fast forward to seven days later

"What is your designation", asked Renfro as Maxs limp body was dragged out of the shrink box

"X5 452", whispered Max as she hung her head

"Say again soldier", said Renfro as she roughly grabbed Maxs head looking her straight in the eye

"My designation is X5 452, Ma'am", yelled Max

"Okay we'll help", whispered Sketchy as Logan turned off the video

"The most high must have a reason for you coming to us, so okay", added Herbal

"How we do this bitch", asked Original Cindy


	4. Chapter 4

Hotel Outside Seattle

"Sleeping gas, won't they smell it", asked Original Cindy as she and Logan hid amongst some trees watching seven X7s guard the building

"It doesn't smell and if you're scared just think that that's exactly how Max looked when she was seven and according to the records there's also a year old in there", answered Logan as he and Original Cindy armed two launchers

"Well Little Boo and Baby Boo, weather you like it our not you're gonna be free", whispered Original Cindy as they fired the gas into the hotel room through an open window and the X7s went inside to find out why people were passing out

"Bring the bus around, make sure your masks are on tight we don't need you passing out", instructed Logan into a walkie talkie putting on his mask then rolled towards the hotel

"So which ones are Maxs and yours", asked Original Cindy as Herbal and Sketchy started carrying out the children

"These three, two boys and a girl", whispered Logan as he rolled over to the bed where the babies were lay out and pointed out the three

"You got our girl triplets", laughed Herbal as he walked back in

"So who exactly are all these kids, there are so many of them", asked Sketchy as he looked at fourteen babies laid out on one of the beds

"Maxs unit clones and theirs children", answered Logan as tears fell from his eyes as he picked up his daughter

"Lets get you all home", comforted Original Cindy as she picked up the boys

"Yah know you already have a few kids this makes thirty four, where are you going to put them all", asked Sketchy

"I sold the Penthouse and liquidated all my assets, Bling is already taking the others to the farm", answered Logan as he rolled out

"Farm, you bought a farm", laughed Original Cindy as she followed him

"Yah I did, have the three of you ever thought about getting away from Normal and may be going into a new career field, a field literally", asked Logan as they had all of the children in the bus

"What would this career involve", asked Sketchy

"Helping care for a few kids and tending to a farm which would provide things like tomatoes and potatoes", answered Logan as he and Sketchy planted explosives around the hotel

"A messenger of the all high, live for the fuure", smiled Herbal as they blow the building sky high

"We may be crazy, eight to one but let's get these kids to a home", added Original Cindy as everyone climbed into the bus

"Okay Blings got the others playing outside, Sketchy, Herbal, Original Cindy take the fourteen babies and the seven X8s to the living room, I'll deal with the X7s in the den", instructed Logan as they reached the farm

Den

"Who are you, where are we", yelled Zacks clone as he pined Logan against the wall

"My name's Logan and you're safe and free", answered Logan as the others crowded around him

"What do you mean free", asked Jondys clone as Zacks throw Logan back into his chair

"Away from Manticore, pretty much as the X5s would put it the good place", stated Logan

"Why would you take us away if not to work for you", asked Maxs clone

"What do you know about the babies of the X5 that were with you", asked Logan

"The rebel X5s that were brought back had them but that doesn't explained", screamed Zacks clone

"I'm the father of X5-452s babies, I can't get Max back so I took what I could get, so you won't have to suffer like they are", yelled Logan

"How can this place be better, there isn't as much food out here and people get sick", replied Krits clone

"You don't have the equivalents of Brin, Bryce, Cara, Ben or Sarah, so they were probably take to the Nomilies. There are no Nomolies out here and for the food part this is a farm, we'll have enough", said Logan as the entire group seemed to calm down a bit

"What kind of missions would we have", asked Jondys clone

"Not really missions but what you'd do is go to school for seven hours and the rest would pretty much be free time where you can play and be normal 7-9 year olds", answered Logan

"What's playing", asked Maxs clone

"Doing somethin you like to do and havin fun", smiled Biana as she stood in the door way

"Who are you", asked Syls clone

"Biana, my Mommy's Jondy or X5 210, do you have a name", answered Biana

"X7 701", replied Syls clone

"That's not right the evil king gave you that and he's bad", stated Case as he stood next to Biana

"The evil king, what's a king", asked Maxs clone

"A king is someone who commands others, Case is talking about Lydecker. His Mom Tinga explained her childhood by a story", answered Logan

"He took them away and we can't get them out if they're at Manticore but you're out", whispered Case

"Would you like to stay here and not have to worry about simulations and training missions", asked Logan as he looked back at the X7s

"Yes", answered Zacks clone

"Okay good lets go into the living room and get all you children some names", smiled Logan as he wheeled out of the room and the children followed him into the living room

"We get names", asked Zacks three year old clone who was sitting with the rest of the children on the floor

"Wheels, you got any names for these kids", stated Original Cindy

"We've got to honor the others so the X7 Jonda, Kricket, Maxine, Sylan, Tinan, Zachary, Zan, X8 Jandy, Krat, Mix, Sal, Tanga, Zick and Zine", answered Logan

"What about the babies", asked Sketchy

"Ali what do you think your sisters name should be", asked Logan to the six year old who was holding a new born

"Jazlyn", smiled Ali

"Okay, Biana what about your brother", asked Logan

"Jonathan", smile Biana

"Case you get to name two what do you think", asked Logan

"Kinga and Dominga", answered Case

"Danny", smiled Logan

"Zacha", replied Danny

"Okay and for the others, Syl and Krits Sryta, Jaces Ace, Bryce and Caras Caryce, Zanes Shane, Brins Brinly and Habika", stated Logan

"What about your trips", asked Original Cindy

"Logan Jr., Maxwell and Angel", answered Logan

"She always loved that poem", replied Original Cindy with a sad smile

"So what do we do know", asked Maxine

"Thirty Four children we're all crazy for helping yah but I guess it's worth knowing they wont have to suffer anymore", smiled Original Cindy as she gently touched Maxines head

"The Lydecker says its wrong to cry", stated Maxine as she looked up at Original Cindys tears

"You're seven and have yet to learn the truth but you will soon Little Boo sometimes you got to cry, sometimes you got to laugh it's all part of being human", answered Original Cindy

"Why do you call her Little Boo", asked Sylan

"Max was my Boo, my girl, my best friend and I miss her with all my heart and knowing back when Max escaped she was so confused too makes me want to help you", replied Original Cindy room

"I already have rooms set up for the children, Danny, Ali would you take the older boys, Biana the girls, Original the younger girls and Herbal the boys, Sketchy and Bling the babies. I'll get lunch started", ordered Logan

"Come on lets go", laughed Danny as he grabbed confused Zachary by the arm and the group started running upstairs

Kitchen

"Logan", laughed Biana as she ran into the kitchen with Original Cindy

"What are you doing", asked Tinan as she looked at Mix and Jandy who were sitting on Logans lap as he was cooking

"What they don't take naps", asked Logan as he looked up from some tomato sauce

"No holding soldiers makes them weak", answered Maxine

"Holdin no matter what age is a good thin and another good thing is raspberries but does it work on them since they don know abou fun", replied Biana thoughtfully

"What raspberries", asked Sylan

"Well let's see if we can make these two laugh", smiled Logan as he blow raspberries on the one year old childrens stomachs causing them to laugh

"Why do they laugh Lydecker says it's wrong", asked Jonda

"One of you come here and I'll make you laugh and you'll feel it's not wrong", stated Logan

"Maxine's younger she's seven", said Tinan as she pushed the smaller girl forward

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you", comforted Logan as Original Cindy took the babies from him

"I'm not scared", whispered Maxine as she hung her head

"Being scared isn't a bad thing, your feelings are what makes you human", replied Original Cindy as Maxine looked up at her

"I gue", started Maxine but then stopped when Logan started tickling her sides and she laughed uncontrollably

"Now what do you think", asked Logan when he stopped

"It was fun, Jonda too", laughed Maxine

"So what does this make us if we're not a unit", asked Sylan

" A fam with a hole bunch of nieces and nephews and a brother in law Logan", answered Original Cindy

"Why don't you get the others, supper's ready", stated Logan smiling ear to ear but he kept thinking he wished Max could be there


	5. Chapter 5

"Hay Uncle Logan can we talk", asked 11 year old Danny as he walked into Logans computer room with 11 Maxine and 13 Zachary

"What's up I can see the smoke coming out of the three of yours ears", smiled Logan as he looked up from his computer

"We know you've been going nuts the last month since Manticore changed their video system so you can't get a feed and You know how you tell us that it's best to help others, when you have the power to", started Zachary

"And that we're strong and could defeat Lydecker if he ever came after us", added Danny

"Also that we can do what ever we put our minds to", finished Maxine

"Where's this going", asked Logan as he rolled his chair closer to the three

"Well we think where twelve X5s failed, twenty X5 children, seven X7s, seven X8s can succeed, since the young ones are now strong", answered Danny

"What are you saying you want to go back to Manticore, that's insane, we can't loose anymore if they where off base then that would be different", replied Logan

"But we're strong, even Angel could kick Lydecker if she had to and in the end she'll have her Mother back too, please Logan just look at our plan and see what you think", begged Maxine

"I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises", whispered Logan as he excepted the papered Maxine handed him

"Cool dude but first you've got to come outside for a minute and see the whack tricks LJ and Krat are doing on their bikes", laughed Zachary as he and Danny started pushing Logan out

"Just think how high LJ could pop it if he knew his Mum could be watching", added Maxine as she followed the group out

Few Hours Later

"Boy what are you doing sitting in here like the world just ended again, do I need to lay the smack down again", asked Original Cindy as she walked into the computer room

"Zachary, Danny and Maxine have a plan to get Max and the others out of Manticore, it could work but I don't want to put these kids in danger", answered Logan as he looked up from the papers

"Then what's the prob just tell them no go", replied Original Cindy as she sat down across from him

"The kids might not be in direct danger but Lydecker may one day find us and their parents are in danger everyday of the week, so in the long run it might be worth another attempt. The only thing is how do I explain to these kids that I want them to kill people if they try to stop them, they're not all Manticore trained", stated Logan as he rubbed his tired eyes

"But you know they have the strength, the older ones have helped them with basic fighting and they know stuff by the way they talk, like Case the way he came out with the procedure for cleaning a gun and he says he just knew it. The others also say they didn't tell him so may be if we talk to them about what happened to their parents as kids they might understand", said Original Cindy just as she finished Mix ran into the room

"What's the matter", asked Logan to the distraught girl

"Angel's having a seizure", cried Mix then she ran back out of the room with Logan and Original Cindy following

"We've already given her an inject Tryp, it should stop in a second", stated Sketchy as he held the flailing three year olds shoulders to the ground while Herbal cradled her head

"Don't yah know what the shirt says Girls Kick Ass", whispered Angel as the seizure ended

"Logan that's proof none of us ever told them Max said that", replied Original Cindy as Logan went to the whimpering girls side

"Daddy the goddess Bast you gave it to her but she was scare of you, why was she scare", asked Angel as Logan nodded at Original Cindy

Upstairs Hour Later

"Maxine, Jonda what's going on", asked Sylan as the two girls walked into the room and Sylan, Biana and Tinan sat up in bed

"They talked to Angel about what she'd said, Logan and the others think that the children of X5s get some of their memories", answered Jonda as she climbed up into her bed

"Biana do you have any thoughts of Jondy", asked Maxine as she sat on her bed

"One time when I was having a seizure, I felt like I was walking down the hall that was gray and there where water pipes like a basement. I was with other children, this ugly man was leading us then this beast thing tried to get out of a cell and attack us, the only thing I could think was I didn't want the nomalies to take my brothers and sisters. Which makes no sense since I only have a brother. The ugly man told us that no one had told us to stop so we should keep moving. What are nomilies", answered Biana as the other girls looked at her in shock

"Nomilies are what X5s called the Animal Transgenics, this means that the children of X5s must have visions of their parents when they have seizures but it only happens every once in a while because of the medicine Logan gives us to keep the lower ones gone", replied Tinan

"I heard Logan talking to OC before Mix told him about Angel, he doesn't want to follow our plan because the youngers don't have any real training even if they have the strength", stated Maxine

"What if we didn't take our Tryp, would that make us have a seizure and we could know how they fight", asked Biana

"It would take a couple of days for enough to be out of your system and Logan would know something was going on, it would have to be faster", answered Tinan

"The stuff Logan found out Manticore was testing on the X5s, it zapped all of the chemicals instantly then they gave them what Logan gives us for seizures to bring them back", said Jonda as she jumped off her bed

"I'd do it but Uncle Logan would never let us do it he cares about us too much", replied Biana

"Here's our mission and you will choose to accept, Tinan you get the three and four year old girls, Biana get Danny, Case and Ali, Jonda the younger boys, Sylan get Mix and Jandy to do what ever they can to distract Logan and the others, I'll get the meds from Blings lock box in the basement. Then we all meet on the south end of the bike track, got it", order Maxine as the rest nodded

Den

"Logan", whimpered Mix as she and Jandy walked in where the adults were sitting

"What's the matter you two", asked Logan

"Mix had a nightmare", answered Jandy as she squeezed Mixs hand

"I don't want to sleep no more", added Mix

"How does this sound Baby Boo, we watch a happy ever after movie", smiled Original Cindy

"Okay but you'll all watch it with us", replied Jandy as the two climbed onto the couch

"Of course", comforted Logan

Hour Later

"Uncle Logan we need to talk", stated Danny as he and the rest of the X5 children walked into the den

"Something's the matter", asked Bling

"We understand now Daddy and we can't leave Mommy there, we have to fight", answered Maxwell as the three year old stood in front of his father

"What's going on", asked Logan as he saw the needle marks on the childrens arms

"We needed to see more Daddy, I know now Mommy was scared of you because she thought you'd tell Manticore but you didn't and she loved you for that. Now that we're big we can get her and her brothers and sisters out", smiled Angel

"We used the bad medicine they gave to our parents to induce seizure, so now we know how to fight like them", added Biana

"Tomorrow morning we'll put the plan into effect, everyone get some sleep it's going to be a long bit", replied Logan


End file.
